Ashley's Past
by White-Chrono-Ranger
Summary: Who are the newest members of the Space team?
1. Building A Mystery

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are Saban's, not mine. Macy, Grant, Mary, and John are mine. If you want to use them, just ask. I'll probably let you use them, if you have a good reason, (just kidding). If you like it please tell me. I need all the encouragement I can get. This is my first fic, after all.   
Authors Note: I'd like to thank Starhawk. Her series, 'The First Kiss Series', I highly recommend you read it, inspired me to write my own series,' Ashley's Past '.   
  
Building A Mystery  
by: White Chrono Ranger  
  
Training in what seemed to look a lot like the Power Chamber. Two fifteen year olds were practicing with Ninjor, the holder of the Ninjetti Ranger Power. He had taught them since they were both two years old. The boy who wore a Black Ninjetti gi said to the blonde girl in White Ninjetti gi, "Macy, look at this."   
"What is it, Grant?" she asked as she looked at the viewing globe. "Oh no, a monster and Quantrons are in the park, attacking the Red and Yellow Rangers. Looks like they need our help. Ninjor, we need Ninjetti Ranger Power, now!" Macy called as she and Grant morphed.   
"Good luck, my young Ninjetti. May the Power protect you."  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile in the park, "Andros, I don't think I can take much more of this. Whoa! Who are they?" Ashley had said as the two new Rangers, in what looked like Ninjetti gis, came flipping by. Suddenly two Quantrons went flying by their heads.   
"Need a hand?" the Black Ninjetti asked.   
"Sure, thanks!" Andros said at the offer of help.   
"White Ninjetti Fire Ball!" the White Ninjetti called, hitting three Quantrons, that were charging toward Ashley, directly in the chest. Then she back flip kicked two more. Suddenly all the Quantrons had been defeated. "Thanks! May I ask who you are?" Ashley asked.   
"Your welcome. Should we tell them?" the White Ninjetti asked.   
"I don't know, we should take them to see Ninjor." the Black Ninjetti responded.   
They were instantly teleported to the Power Chamber. "The Power Chamber!~ No way, it was destroyed. But how?" Ashley asked in amazement.   
"This is not the original Power Chamber, Ashley. This is a modified version of it." Said a mysterious voice. It was a warrior dressed in magnificent blue armor. He then turned to the Ninjetti, "Have you revealed your identities to them yet?" Ninjor asked.   
"No, we had to make sure it was okay with you first." Ninjor said it was alright as they demorphed. "Hey sis. What's up?"   
"Macy? I can't believe it. How did you get here?" Ashley asked her little sister.   
"Mom and dad sent me here when I was two. I've been trained here ever since. I've even been trained in Telekinesis and Telepathy. So has Grant. He's Zhane's brother." Macy explained. The four teens talked for another two hours before they all went to the Megaship.   
Ashley and Andros showed them around , and introduced them to the other Rangers. Then, they all went to their respective rooms and got ready for the big party at the Surf Spot.  
  
* * *  
  
Andros, Ashley, Macy, Grant, Zhane, and Karone were the first of the nine teens to come through the doors. Ashley and Macy wore the same knee-length dress', except Ashley's was yellow and Macy's was white. Ashley's hair was curled and pulled up with a barrette, while Macy's was french braided with little white roses braided in. Andros, Zhane, and Grant did the same, they each wore black jeans, except their shirts were different colors. Andros' hair was left loose. Karone wore a knee-length purple skirt with a lavender top, and her short blonde hair was neatly combed.   
Next, Carlos, Cassie, and TJ came in. Cassie, like Karone, wore a knee-length skirt, but with a pink top, and her long black hair was pulled into a half ponytail with a clippy. Carlos and TJ each wore blue jeans with their respective colored shirts. Carlos' hair was pulled into a simple ponytail.   
"Welcome, guys." Adelle and Ernie greeted the young Rangers. "How's it going?" they asked. Each Ranger gave his or her own response, while Ashley pulled Andros onto the dance floor. They slow-danced to "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by Savage Garden.   
"Oh, no. I just remembered that my parents wanted us to come by. Let's get Macy, Grant, Zhane, and Karone. They'll be glad to see them." she said as she grabbed him by the arm, pulling him towards the four teens. "Hey, guys. I just remembered that my parents wanted us to come by. Wanna come?" she asked them.  
"Sure. Come on let's go." Macy said to the others.  
  
Part 2  
  
When they got to the Hammond house, Mary and John Hammond, Ashley and Macy's parents, greeted them. "Macy, your home, and so are you Grant. Oh my Lord, John, all six of them. Their all together again." Mary said after all six had sat down on the couch.   
"Mary, your right." John said.   
"Mom, dad, what do you mean, 'All six of them together again' ?" Macy and Ashley asked together.   
"It's a long story girls." John told them.  
  
* * *  
  
After all was explained, all went back to the Megaship to get some sleep. The next morning, "DECA, set a course for KO-35." Andros commanded.   
"Course set. We will be in the orbit of KO-35 in three hours." DECA told them.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile on the planet of Guntz, Dark Spectre's son, Nizbel, had just turned Rita, Zedd, and Divatox back to evil again, and brought Goldar, Rito, and Elgar back to life.  
  
* * *  
  
"We have arrived in the orbit of KO-35. Andros, do you want me to send a message to Kin-Won?" DECA asked.   
"Yes, tell him we'll be there in a few minutes." Andros commanded.   
When they got down onto the planet, they received a warm welcome from the Kerovans. "Andros, Zhane, Karone, Ashley, welcome back. Who are these two? Mary, John, your back. Ah , I know who you two are, Macy and Grant. Welcome home!" Kin-Won greeted everyone.   
"Father, we've told them. Now, they want to hear it from you." Mary told him.   
So Kin-Won explained everything to the Rangers. "And not only does Zhane have a Digi-morpher, but so does Macy, and whomever you will choose to be the Gold Ranger."   
"Grandfather, how do I call on my Digi-morpher?" Macy asked the older man.   
"Macy, just concentrate, and call on the 'White Astro-Ninjetti Digi-morpher, and it will appear." he told her.   
"Okay, here goes nothing. 'White Astro-Ninjetti Digi-morpher.'" Macy called and it suddenly appeared in her left hand.   
"Now, Rangers, take these memory disks and Battlelizers. You can play these on the View-Screen, and then go to the Simu-deck and experience them for yourselves. Come back and visit again, Ashley, Macy. Good-bye, Rangers." Kin-Won said as each Ranger said bye to him, Mary, and John.  
  
* * *  
  
Back on Guntz, "So, the Rangers have learned of their past. Rita, Zedd, Divatox, I want you to find your strongest creature. Then, bring them before me, I have a plan." Nizbel said with an evil laugh.  
  
* * *  
  
On the Megaship, "Hey, guys. Why are we in orbit around KO-35? DECA wouldn't tell us." Cassie said.   
Macy explained what they had just learned to Cassie, Carlos, and TJ.   
"So, who's going to be this Gold Ranger?" Carlos asked.   
"We're going through profiles of past Rangers right now. We'll let you know when we find him." Karone said.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, we have from Rita, Lizzanator, from Zedd, Beam-Head, and from Divatox, we have Shrink-a-sect. All three monsters gather around me, now. Powers combine, now." Nizbel said and chanted a little. All three combined into the one form of Lizbeamasect. "Now go to Earth. Destroy the Power Rangers. Quantrons go with them."  
  
* * *  
  
Suddenly the alarms went off. "Aye...yi...yi, Rangers. A new monster has appeared on Earth. It's called the Lizbeamasect. It is a combination of three monster, and is nearly invincible." Alpha said.   
"Guys, we found who we're looking for. Alpha, locate Tommy Oliver." Zhane said.   
"He's in London, with Katherine Hillard, former Pink Turbo Ranger." Alpha replied.   
"Alright, Grant, Macy go to London and get Tommy and Kat. The rest of us will defend the Earth." Andros said to the Rangers, and they all agreed.  
  
* * *  
  
In London, "Tommy, isn't it a beautiful day?" Kat asked him.   
"You're the one making it beautiful." he told her, making her blush almost as red as his shirt.   
"Whoa, Tommy, look Ninjetti." she said in a state of shock.   
"Are you Tommy Oliver and Katherine Hillard?" Grant asked.   
"Yes, we are. How can we help you, and who are you?" Tommy asked politely.   
"If you'll come with us all will be explained." Macy told them. In a minute they all disappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
Back in Angel Grove, "So, you finally show up, Rangers. To bad it's for your doom." Lizbeamasect told them.   
"Been there, heard that, not gonna happen." TJ told the ugly creature.   
Soon they were fighting Quantrons. All of a sudden, three Rangers teleported in, knocking the monster away from Cassie and Carlos.   
"Tommy, is that you in there?" Cassie asked.   
"Yeah. This is great. Kat's on the Megaship, helping Alpha and DECA out." he told them.  
  
Part 3  
  
"Tommy, try out your new weapon," Macy said to the new Gold Ranger.   
"Alright, let's see if this works right. I need the Golden Saba Saber now." and in a flash of gold, a golden saber appeared in his right hand. "Alright! Is this my original Saba?" Tommy asked.   
"Almost, Tommy. It's a little different. We'll explain it to you later. Okay?" Grant asked him as he kicked the monster in the head.   
Suddenly, the monster grew to a large size. "Um, guys, I think we need to get to the Zords." Andros said as he dodged a beam coming straight for his knee.   
They agreed and called on the Mega V's. "What about us, Alpha?" Macy asked over her communicator.   
"We've found your Zords, Tommy, Macy, Grant." Kat said over the communicator. "Tommy, you have the Lightning TigerZord. It's kinda like your old TigerZord, but with alot of improvements. Macy, you have the Fire DragonZord. It's like the DragonZord, from the DinoZords of the past, and you call on it with this Dragon Dagger. I'm sending it to you now. Grant, you have the Earth-Shaker LionZord. These Zords are part of the Elemental Zords. There are four more, but we have to get four new Ninjetti's. We can talk about this later. Kat out." she said over the communications systems.   
"Let's call on our new Zords, guys. Gold Lightning TigerZord, power up." Tommy called, thrusting Saba into the air.   
Macy pulled out her White Dragon Dagger, and played the tune for the DragonZord. "I need the White Fire DragonZord."   
"I call on the power of the Earth-Shaker LionZord, now." called Grant.   
The Zords appeared and immediately went into Warrior Mode. The battle was fierce, when the Mega V fell down, Zhane called on the Mega Winger. With the help of the Elemental Ninjetti Zords, and the Astro MegaZord, the monster fled.   
  
* * *  
  
On Guntz, "No, why did you run?" Nizbel screamed.   
"I'm so sorry, my lord, let me make it up to you." he pleaded. Nizbel agreed, and let the monster rest up for awhile.   
  
* * *  
  
Back on the MegaShip, the Rangers, Kat, and Alpha got together on the bridge. "DECA, try and locate those with the Force of the Ninjetti running through their blood." Ashley ordered. Andros wasn't used to hearing her take control, but was glad to see that she could.   
"Three have been found. They are Katherine Hillard, location: Megaship. Jason Scott, location: Surf Spot. Kimberly Hart, location: Surf Spot, with Jason Scott." DECA told them.   
"Alright, Katherine, will you except the Power again?" Andros asked.   
"You know I will, anything so I don't have to worry about Tommy and the rest of you. What is my color?" she asked, this time making Tommy blush.   
"Your color will be magenta, and you will control the Thunder Hawk. Jason's color will be blue, and he'll control the Star Shooter. Kimberly will be the Pink Ranger, and control the Wind Ship. It's a little strange, but it's what Zordon named them." Alpha explained, noticing Andros wince at hearing Zordon's name, but Ashley quickly grabbed for his hand to comfort him.   
  
* * *  
  
While everyone went to Earth to tell Jason and Kimberly the news, Andros and Ashley stayed on the MegaShip. They decided to watch some of the disks, at least the ones with just the two of them on them.   
"Wow, I can't believe that's my first Telekinesis Test. Can you tell how I did?" Ashley asked him, but he wasn't even paying attention. "Andros, what's wrong?" he didn't even turn around. "Andros." This time she turned his chair around, "Hey what's wrong?"   
"Sorry, Ash, but I was just thinking about..." he didn't even finish his statement. "Well, I guess I was thinking about what Kin-Won said to us. I was wondering if you would like to go to the Simu-deck and have dinner, just the two of us." he said to her.   
"Alright, that's sounds great. What are we having?" she asked anxiously. He told her that it was a surprise, and that she should get her swimsuit. When he told her it was a tradition on KO-35, she said to tell her about it over dinner.   
  
* * *  
  
On Earth, the Rangers had just finished telling Jason and Kimberly the story. "So, Jase, Kim, what do you say. Are you going to take the Power again?" Tommy asked.   
"Count me in, man." Jason said  
"Me, too." Kimberly replied and they all left for the MegaShip.   
  
* * *  
  
"Lizbeamasect, are you ready? Good, now go back to Earth, and destroy those pesky Rangers, no matter what." Nizbel ordered and the creature left.   
  
* * *  
  
"DECA,, where are Ashley and Andros?" Cassie asked the ships on-board computer.   
"They are on the Simu-deck, and have asked to be left alone. Rangers, the monster is back. I will call Andros and Ashley if they are truly needed." DECA told them as they left for Angel Grove.   
  
* * *  
  
On the Simu-deck, "Andros, I love this. Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" she said as Andros gave her a massage in the hot tub.   
"Well, it is a tradition that only two people, who are in love, do on KO-35. Besides, I didn't know how you felt about me then, now I do, and I love you very much." he said as he kissed the base of her neck.   
"I love you too, I love this tradition, and I hope we can do this again, soon." Ashley said to him. *Man if he doesn't stop, there's no telling what I'm going to do.* Ashley thought, knowing it was her hormones kicking in a little more than usual, when she was around him.   
  
* * *  
  
"DECA, we can't take much more of this. We need Andros and Ashley, now. We can only hold this freak off for a little while longer." Jason told her.   
"Yeah, like could you please send them here now?" Kimberly said over her communicator.   
"They are on their way, Rangers. Alpha and I are looking for this monsters weaknesses." DECA told them.   
In the next few moments Ashley and Andros teleported in.   
"Alright, let's take this thing out now." Andros said as he pulled out his Spiral Saber.   
"Andros, let's try that new double-team tactic we've been working on. Star Slinger, power up." Ashley said as she waited for his reply.   
When he agreed, they took their positions. "Battlelizers power up. Battlelized Rangers power now." Andros and Ashley called together. Soon they stood in their armor. "Battlelized Rangers Attack Alpha." they yelled, and the next thing Lizbeamasect knew he was on the ground, wincing in pain.   
"That's it, Rangers. Time to meet your maker." Nizbel yelled, teleporting down to the Earth.   
"Who in the universe are you?" Cassie asked the disgusting looking creature.   
"I am Nizbel, Pink Ranger, son of the Grand Monarch of Evil, Dark Spectre. I've come to claim your powers." he said as he held out a strange device and pointed it at Cassie, TJ, and Carlos.   
"Guys, take these. Use them in good health." TJ yelled, knowing he would never use them again. Carlos and Cassie also threw their morphers to Grant, Jason, and Kimberly, as Nizbel teleported out. He had succeeded in capturing the three Rangers, but not their powers.   
THE END  
  
To be Continued in my next story. If you like it, review and let me know, please. 


	2. Sword of the Ninjetti

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are Sabans. Macy, Grant, Sarah, Nikolas, and the names of the Elemental Zords are mine. If you'd like to use them just let me know, and I'll let you. This is the next story in my Ashley's Past Series.   
  
Sword of the Ninjetti  
by: White Chrono Ranger  
  
"DECA, scan for Cassie, Carlos, and TJ. Look everywhere you can think of." Andros commands.   
DECA gets right to work. "I'll have all that information for you in two hours. You should look for Sarah McBride and her boyfriend, Nikolas Spencer. My sources say she is the last of the Ninjetti you are looking for. Their location is the Surf Spot. Tommy, Kat, Macy, Grant, Jason, and Kimberly, go to the planet Phaedos, Dulcea has a sword for each of you. These are the Elemental Swords. They can help you better control your Zords, and will add some more strength to your arsenal." DECA explained, and the Rangers split up.   
  
* * *  
  
"Welcome, Rangers, to your end. Rita, do you have their morphers?" Nzbel asked. "No, lord Nizbel. It seems that they threw them to the Ninjetti's with their same color. Which means Jason, Kimberly, and Grant are also Astro-Ninjetti." Rita responded. "Zedd, send down my monsters. Divatox send Quantrons after those Ninjetti Rangers." Nizbel commanded and it was done.   
"You'll never defeat the other Rangers. Never!" Cassie screamed, with Carlos and TJ echoing her words.   
  
* * *  
  
"Well, Sarah, will you join us. You have what it takes. Nikolas, you can come too, but we don't have any powers for you, regretfully." Andros explained.   
"You got it Andros, Ashley. We're in." Nikolas said. "When do we leave?" Sarah asked.   
"Sarah, you'll leave as soon as possible to join the other Ninjetti on Phaedos. Nikolas will come with us to the Megaship." Ashley said. They left a few minutes later.   
  
* * *  
  
"Dulcea, it's great to see you again, well under the circumstances, I mean."Tommy greeted.   
"It is good to see you and Kimberly again, Tommy. Macy, Grant, it is nice to see you two again, also. I'm afraid I don't know either of you." Dulcea motioned to Jason and Sarah, who had just showed up.   
"Hi, my name is Jason Scott, Blue Astro-Ninjetti, holder of the Power of the Star." he said to her.   
"Hello, I'm Sarah McBride. I'm the Bronze Ninjetti, and holder of the Water Powers." she greeted everyone.   
"So, Rangers, you are here to get the Ninjetti Swords. It is not going to be an easy task, as you may have thought. Tommy, Kimberly, do you remember the way to the Temple of Power?" Dulcea asked the two adults. When they said they did, she told them what they had to do, and how to obtain their swords.   
  
* * *  
  
"Ha, only two Rangers on Earth. This is gonna be so easy." Blade Head said. "Let's see where to start. I know how about downtown Angel Grove." the creature said to itself.   
  
* * *  
  
"Andros, I've got something. Look at this. Oh, no. It's a monster. DECA, have you had any luck on tracking down the others?" Ashley asked as she and Andros prepared to go back down to Earth.   
"I'll stay here with DECA. Just tell us if you need anything." Nikolas said.   
"I have found nothing, Ashley, Andros. I will continue to look though." DECA told them.   
"Alright then, Ashley, Let's Rocket." they put in the Morphing Code, and teleported to the spot.   
  
* * *  
  
"Remember, guys, Dulcea said our swords were not together. So, when you find your sword, teleport back to the Megaship. Ashley and Andros might need our help." Macy said, and the others agreed, still in disbelief that their leader was younger than most of them. "We're gonna have to split up into two teams," Macy started again. "How about Tommy, Kat, and Jason go one way, while the rest of us go another way. Agreed?" When they all agreed, they made the split. Nobody was thrilled about it, but it had to be done.   
  
* * *  
  
"This guy is really strong, Andros. We're going to the need the Ninjetti's, and soon." Ashley stated as she was hit with a bolt of electricity. "I know what you mean. Soon we're going to have to use the Battlelizers." Andros started, but was cut-off by another bolt was shot at him.   
"What do we do now, Andros?" Ashley asked. "DECA, we need the others now. Have any of them gotten their swords, yet?"   
"No, Ashley, not yet. They have just split up to look for the swords." DECA replied back.   
  
* * *  
  
"Anything yet, Grant?" Kimberly asked.   
"Nothing yet, Kim. Wait a minute. I'm getting something now. It's the signature of the Wind Sword. Alright let's go check this out." he said.   
  
* * *  
  
"No, they found the Wind Sword. Goldar, go down their and stop them, now." Nizbel ordered.   
  
* * *  
  
"So, it's in that Wind Storm. Remember, you can't come with me. I have to do this on my own. See ya, in a few." Kimberly said and disappeared into the wind storm. Just then Goldar appeared.   
"Well, Rangers, where's Little Miss Kimmy?" he asked.   
"We're sorry, but Kimberly can't come to the battlefield right now. If you'll leave your name and your number at the beep, she'll get back to you as soon as she can." Macy said jokingly.   
"Beep!" Sarah added.   
"Very funny, White Ninjetti, Bronze Ninjetti. Quantrons attack." he commanded.   
The Rangers lept into action and defended themselves against the Quantrons.   
  
* * *  
  
"Alright, Kat. Way to go. You got your sword. Let's find the others." Tommy said as he hugged his girlfriend.   
"This is great, man. We've got all our swords. Now lets hope the others have all of theirs.   
  
* * *  
  
"Tommy, Kat, Jason, am I glad to see you guys. We could really use your help. I see you got your swords." Sarah said.   
"Where's Kim?" Jason asked as he started to fight off some of the Quantrons.   
"She went to get her...." he didn't get to finish his sentence because Kimberly came flying out of the wind storm. "There she is, now." Grant said.   
"Hey, guys. Guess what? I got my sword." Kimberly said happily. "Now let's take care of these goons, and go back home." she said taking on three Quantrons.   
"Grant, Ashley and Andros need our help." Macy said, realizing Ashley had just telepathically called her. "Guys, Grant and I need to go back to Earth. Can you handle these freaks on your own?" Macy asked.   
"Yeah, go ahead. Let's take 'em down guys." Kat said to her fellow team-mates.   
  
* * *  
  
"White Fire Astro-Ninjetti Sword power up." Macy called, as she landed.   
"I call on the power of the Black Earth Astro-Ninjetti Sword." Grant called.   
"Macy, Grant, where are the others?" Andros asked.   
"Fighting off Goldar and his goons. The good news is we've got our swords. The others will be here soon." Grant said. As soon as he said this the other Ninjetti teleported down.   
"Gold Lightning Sword." Tommy called.   
"Magenta Thunder Sword power up." Kat said next.   
Then came Kimberly, "I call on the Wind Sword."   
"I call for the power of the Star Sword." Jason called.   
"I need the power of the Sword of Water." came Sarah's voice.   
"DECA, have you found a weakness yet? And have you gotten ahold of Zhane and Karone on KO-35?" Grant called over his communicator.   
"Zhane and Karone just left KO-35, and are on their way. This monsters weakness is Water and anything to do with it. Sarah, call on a Water attack. Try Bronze Water Attack Beta." DECA said, and with that communications were broken.   
"Well, it's worth a try. Bronze Water Attack Beta." Sarah called. All of the sudden her sword lit up, and a large and fast wave of water cut straight through the monster. "Wow ! that was so cool." she said.   
  
Part Two  
  
Then, the monster fell, and blew up. "Rangers, I have something you want." all of sudden Nizbel had teleported down. Up on the hill behind him were Cassie, TJ, and Carlos, tied up to a post. "Don't fall for it guys. It's a trick. He's just trying to get your powers. Don't let him!" TJ yelled at his friends and fellow Rangers.   
"Blade Head, arise. Destroy those Rangers, and take their powers. Do it now!" Nizbel ordered.   
"Yes, my lord. I hear and I obey." the monster said.   
He launched into an attack, knocking Ashley, Andros, Zhane, and Karone down. "Oh, no he's grown to a huge size. We need the zords now." Zhane yelled, getting his Digi-morpher out.   
"He's right." Macy said. The Ninjetti's got in a circle, "We need the Elemental Swords." they called.   
"White Fire Dragonzord." Macy called, playing her Dragon Flute.   
"Earth-Shaker Lionzord." Grant called.   
Tommy called, "Gold Lightning Tigerzord." thrusting Saba into the air.   
Kat was next, "Magenta Thunder Hawk."   
"Blue Star Shooter." Jason yelled.   
"Pink Wind Ship." Kimberly called.   
Sarah called next, "Bronze Water Carrior Zord."   
When the Zords arrived they formed the Elemental Megazord.   
"We need the Mega V's now." Andros and Ashley called.   
"Mega Winger, power up." Zhane and Karone called, calling for Zhane's zord.   
"Alpha really needs to get me a zord." Karone commented to him.   
"Yeah, but then we wouldn't be so close during battle." Zhane said.   
"Zhane, you are so romantic." she told him.   
The battle raged on, as each zord took it's shot at Blade Head. Ashley called on the Delta Megazord for extra power. Finally, the Elemental Megazord came together with the Bronze Water Carrior Zord to form the Elemental Ultrazord. "Fire!" the Ninjetti called, blowing the creature up.   
"No, that's not what was supposed to happen. If you ever want to see your friends again, Rangers, hand over your powers." Nizbel commanded.   
"Never, Nizbel. We'll never give our powers to the side of evil. Hang on, guys, we'll get you back." Tommy yelled. With that Nizbel disappeared with the three Rangers he had captured.   
  
* * *  
  
"DECA, get a lock on Nizbel's ship." Andros commanded.   
"I'm doing so now, Andros, but it will take awhile. Go to Earth for awhile and have some fun. Do not worry about the others. We will find them." DECA told them, and they all went to their quarters to change into their Earthen clothing.   
  
* * *  
  
"Wow, Mace, you know actual figure skaters?" Ashley asked.   
"Yeah. Grant and I met Josèe Chouinard and Kurt Browning at a competition. Their really nice people. I was hoping to see them here, but I guess their not here." she said. All of a sudden, there was a tap on her shoulder, and she turned around. "Josèe, Kurt, it's so nice to see you again." she said as she gave each a hug.   
"Hello, Macy, Grant. It's nice to see both of you again too. Why don't you and your friends come skate with us in the private rink?" Kurt asked.   
"You know it. How about it, guys, what so you say?" Grant asked the others.   
"Sure. Let's go guys." Jason said to them.   
  
* * *  
  
"Who should I kill first. Let me see, should I kill Cassie, Carlos, or TJ. Rita, Zedd, Divatox, call on one of your monsters. These three are going to have to fight for their lives." Nizbel said.   
  
* * *  
  
"Josèe, that was a beautiful triple lutz." Ashley told her.  
"Thank you, Ashley." she told the girl. The girls were practicing their jumps, while the boys were having a competition of speed.   
Josèe and Kurt had a meet the next day. So they practiced day and night for the pairs part that they were to be in. Suddenly, Andros' communicator went off. " What was that?" Josèe and Kurt asked together.   
"Um, we gotta go, sorry. We'll be back, or we'll see you tomorrow." Grant told them.   
  
* * *  
  
"Rangers, Nizbel has sent down a new monster. We still haven't found the others, but right now you should take care of this monster." Alpha told them.   
  
Part Three  
  
"So, Nizbel, you think you can beat us, huh?" Kimberly asked.   
"Think again." Jason commented.   
"Actually, Blue Ninjetti, I do. I know I can. I call on the Clone Maker." Nizbel yelled.   
"Yes, master. I am here to obey." Clone Maker said.   
"Make clones of all the Rangers to destroy them." Nizbel ordered. "Quantrons, come and help Clone Maker. Destroy the Rangers, now." Nizbel bellowed.   
"Rangers, call on your weapons. Only use your Battlelizers for an emergency." Andros said. "Spiral Saber." he called.   
Ashley called, "Star Slinger, now."   
"Super Silverizer, saber mode." Zhane said.   
"Purple Stars, full power." Karone yelled.   
"We need the Elemental Swords now." the Ninjetti yelled.   
"Dragon Dagger!" Macy called.   
"Golden Saba Saber," Tommy said.   
The battle began. Clone Maker went after Ashley first. She fell, and he made an evil clone of her. The clone Ashley went to Guntz. He went after Kimberly next. She fell also, but Jason came to her aid. Too bad for both of them, he made a clone of the two of them, that went to Guntz. "Ha, ha. My creature has already made three clones. Eight left. Go, Clone Maker, go." Nizbel yelled.   
"Rangers, come back to the MegaShip immediately." Alpha called over the Communicators.   
  
* * *  
  
"Guys, what happened? I feel so weak." Ashley asked as she collapsed into Andros' arms.   
"DECA, teleport us to the Med. Bay, now." he told the computer. In a flash they were at their destination.   
"Jason, Kimberly, I want the two of you to get on those cots over there, just in case." Andros started. "DECA, scan Ashley. I want to know what's happening to her." he commanded.   
"Scan complete. The Clone Maker made a clone of her, and it's weakening her." DECA started.   
"So, all we have to do is destroy the clones, and they'll be alright?" Tommy asked, as he saw his three friends in a weakened state.   
"Yes, Tommy. But, you need to avoid the monster itself. He can make clones of the rest of you also. I will give Ashley, Jason, and Kimberly a serum, that will make it so they can fight for a limited time. When the three of you begin to feel weak, teleport back as soon as possible." Alpha told them, getting three hypo-sprays. He sprayed each of them in the neck.   
"Alright 'Let's Rocket!" Andros said.   
"We need Ninjetti Ranger Power!" Macy and the other Ninjetti said. They were morphed in a matter of seconds.   
  
* * *  
  
Back on Guntz, "Jade, Lee, Ann, go down to the Earth destroy your clones, now!" "Yes, lord Nizbel. May we have some Quantrons to distract the others?" Jade, Ashley's clone, asked.   
"Yes, take them and leave immediately." he ordered.   
  
* * *  
  
"Well hello, Ashley. Let's have some fun." Jade began.   
"Yeah, Jason, ready to rumble." Lee started.   
"Your mine, Kimberly." Ann said.   
"Oh, no, Andros, help." Ashley yelled as she fell to the ground.   
"I'm coming." he began, but got tripped by Clone Maker.   
"You'll make a great clone. Arise, Katryn. Destroy the Red Ranger, and take his powers for your own." Clone Maker ordered the clone.   
"Got ya, Karone. Come forth, Jordan. Take care of Karone." he called next.   
"Alpha, Jason, Kimberly, Andros, Karone, and I are teleporting up now." Ashley said into her communicator. They teleported up in the next minute.   
"I'm gonna get you, Macy. Star, where are you? Macy is waiting for you." Clone Maker called upon Macy's clone next.   
"Tyler, Marie, come here to destroy Tommy and Katherine." he called. "That only leaves three Rangers." he told his clones as all the Rangers teleported out.   
  
* * *  
  
"Alpha, the monster made clones of most of us. Zhane, Grant, and Sarah are the only ones left who have not had clones made of them yet." Macy said.   
"Rangers, you must keep your guard up at all times. The clones have the same weaknesses as each of you has. You need to discover your weaknesses to destroy them." DECA told them. They sat down for awhile to try to uncover their own weakness.   
"I've got it. My weakness is that I don't trust so easily. Ashley, remember when we first met, it took Alpha and DECA to convince me to trust you and the others." Andros said. "  
That's right. Mine is that I'm too protective of anybody. So how do I beat my clone, if I'm too protective, Alpha?" Ashley asked.   
"Jade is protective mostly of Katryn, as you are of Andros." DECA started.   
"So, all we have to do is go after them first, right?" Ashley and Andros said together.   
  
* * *  
  
"Jade, Katryn, where are you two? We're here for a fight." Andros said.   
"No, weapons, just the four of us." Ashley said.   
"Fine, your on." Katryn said. "Let's get them, Jade. No weapons though. Hand-to-hand combat. Hope your ready." he finished. The battle began as Jade lunged toward Ashley.   
"Let's try this out, Tommy." Kat began.   
"Yeah, this new weapon Alpha made should help us out. Okay, it's aimed at Katryn. All you have to do is fire it." she finished. He fired the device at Katryn.   
"What? We said no weapons. Your not playing fair. Jade, I'm loosing power." Katryn said.   
"Katryn, no. You'll pay for this Red and Yellow Rangers." Jade said.   
"Alright let's finish this. Spiral Saber." Andros called.   
"Star Slinger." Ashley called after him.   
"Battlelized Ranger power now." they called together. In two bright flashes of Crimson and Yellow, Ashley and Andros were in their armor. "Battlelized Ranger Attack Beta." they called for their new double-team tactic. "Alright their destroyed. Thanks, Tommy, Kat." Andros said.   
"Not bad, Tommy, Kat. But are you ready for us?" came Marie and Tyler's voices combined.   
"You best not underestimate us. We're not as weak as those two were." Marie said.   
"We better get out of here. Your not ready for this battle, not yet." Andros stated. "Your right. Let's go." Tommy told Kat.   
  
* * *  
  
"Tommy, that was one of your weaknesses. You would never back down from a battle unless Alpha teleported you out." Kat said.   
"Your right. My other weakness is that I too, was too protective of first, Kimberly, then Kat." he said.   
"Well, Katherine, how about you? What's your weakness?" Kimberly asked.   
"Mine has always been, since I first came here, Tommy. I'd always call out for him if I were hurt or need help." she said.   
"That was mine too, kinda. Except, before Tommy came to Angel Grove, I'd call for Jason." Kimberly said next.   
"I guess mine has always been my guilt. I felt guilty when I didn't get the Green Candle. Then, when I had to give Trey the Golden Powers back. So I've always had a problem with my guilt." Jason said after Kimberly.   
"Rangers, Marie and Tyler are back, with Lee and Ann behind them." DECA said.   
"You'll need our help." Andros told them. "We'll call if we need it." Tommy started. "Tommy, we need their help, and you know it." Kat said.   
"Alright, but they might have watched the last battle, so we'll have to come up with a new plan." Kimberly said.   
"Rangers, Clone Maker is back." DECA told them.   
"So looks like we're all going to Earth with the four of you." Zhane said.   
"Yeah, so 'Let's Rocket'." Karone told them. They each morphed and went down to Earth.   
  
* * *  
  
"So, your back." Tyler said.   
"We'll take the clones. You guys take the monster and the Quantrons." Tommy said.   
"I've got you, Zhane. Come forth, Joseph." Clone Maker ordered.   
"I prefer Joey." Joey said.   
"Your turn Grant. Arise, Hunter. Take on your goody-two-shoes other." the monster said.   
"Sarah, be careful." Tommy told her. Too late, the Quantrons pinned her to the ground and up came her clone, Kaitlyn.   
"So, you think you can take me, Tommy? I know you can't handle it. Especially if I were to take Kat as my girlfriend." Tyler said.   
"Hey, what am I? I thought I was your girlfriend?" Marie turned toward him and started to attack him.   
"No, this is not supposed to happen. Marie, get off of your boyfriend. You two can argue later. Right now get rid of those pesky Rangers." Nizbel commanded as he came down with a surprise for the Rangers in tow. "I have a surprise for you, Rangers. Cassie, Carlos, TJ, get them now." he ordered.   
"Yes, master, we will do as you order." TJ said with an evil red glare in his eyes. "Your mine, Andros," he continued. "Carlos, take Tommy, and Cassie, take Ashley." he told his companions. The battle for their friends had begun, and they had no choice but to fight them.   
"TJ, Tommy is mine. I need no help from Carlos. Send him to take someone else on. Let him help you with Andros. Your gonna need it. Trust me, I saw him and Katryn fighting, and Katryn had alot of fun trying to keep up." Tyler said as he blocked a blow from Tommy's Saba Saber.   
"I don't need any help either. Carlos go help Cassie with Ashley. She's not as strong as you or me." TJ told the ex-Black Ranger. "Alright, Cassie, let me help you." he said to the Asian girl.   
"Sure, this little Ranger deserves a thrashing after she destroyed my best-friend." Cassie said.   
"Cassie, it's me Ashley. Your my best-friend. Why are you doing this?" she asked the ex-Pink Ranger.   
"Because you killed Jade. She was my best-friend. Now you'll pay, master Nizbel commands it." she told the Yellow Ranger.   
"Rangers, come back to the MegaShip. I have important information for you." DECA told them over their communicators.   
"Alright, DECA, we're on our way back up." Karone told the on-board computer.   
  
* * *  
  
"DECA, Nikolas, Alpha, what's up? What is this important information you have for us?" Sarah asked them as she pulled her mask off.   
"Your swords will bring Cassie, TJ, and Carlos back to normal. Also, Clone Maker can't bring back the clones of: Ashley, Andros, Macy, or Zhane. So you have an advantage over Nizbel's forces. Use your swords on the clones, they will instantly weaken, and you can destroy them. But remember you can never destroy the evil within each of you." Alpha explained, "but for right now each of you should get some rest. Good-night, Rangers" Alpha said to them.   
"Good-night, Alpha, DECA. Come on, guys, let's go get some dinner. I don't know about you, but I only had breakfast." Kat said as she headed for the work bay.   
"Yeah, I'm starved. We're gonna have to keep watches all night though. I say everyone takes one at each hour. Who wants the first one?" Tommy asked.   
"I'll take first watch. If someone gets to where they can't keep their eyes open, go get someone else. That way no one falls asleep on their watch." Macy stated.   
  
* * *  
  
A few hours later, "Andros, what are you doing up?" Ashley asked her boyfriend as he came onto the bridge.   
"I couldn't sleep, and decided to see who had watch right now. Want some company?" he asked her.   
"Sure, come on and take a seat." she got up and gave her seat, so she could stretch. Then, he gently pulled her down into his lap.   
"Is that more comfortable?" he asked.   
"Yeah, just perfect." she said with a smile on her face, as she laid her head on his shoulder.   
"Hey, beautiful. Don't fall asleep on me, okay." he stated.   
"Sorry. I'm just so tired." she said in a yawn.   
"I have an idea. You sleep here in my arms, and I'll keep watch. Deal?" he said holding out his hand. She shook it and he gave her a short kiss, "Good-night, Ash." he told her. "Good-night, Andros Katryn," she said back.   
"Hold on, how did you know my middle name?" he asked in a state of shock. "Well I figured since my clones name was Jade, which is my middle name, that Katryn was your middle name. Is Jordan, Karone's middle or first name?" she asked him.   
"Her first. Zhane's full name is Joseph Zhane. Grant's is Hunter Grant, and I'm taking it that the rest are like this: Macy Star, Thomas Tyler, Katherine Marie, Kimberly Ann, Jason Lee, and Sarah Kaitlyn. Am I right?" he asked.   
"Yeah. Those names are great aren't they?" she asked as she drifted to sleep.   
  
* * *  
  
The next day, "Ash, do you want to go to the Simudeck and do that ritual again?' Andros asked her.   
"Yeah, I could use a massage. Thanks for asking." she said in delight. "DECA, run KO-35 Ritual Two." he told her. "Program beginning now." she confirmed.   
  
To Be Continued 


	3. We Need You Back Here, Now!

We Need You Back Here, Now  
by: White Chrono Ranger  
  
"Morning, guys. How did you all sleep?" Ashley asked. She's kinda perky this morning. A little too perky for someone who only got three hours of sleep. Macy thought.   
"Fine, and you?" she asked her older sister.   
"Just fine, for three hours. Luckily, there were no attacks during the night." Suddenly, the alarms went off.   
"I guess you spoke to soon, Ashley." Kimberly said sleepily.   
  
"DECA, what's going on?" Jason asked. "  
Jordan, Hunter, Tyler, and Marie are on Earth. They are in downtown Angel Grove, destroying it. I have found something though that might interest you, Nikolas." DECA said to the young boy.   
"What is it, DECA?" he asked.   
"I have found a new Ninjetti power. This power is of the Green Ninjetti. You'll control the Panda Zord, with the Forest Saber. You'll have to go to Phaedos and visit Dulcea, to get your weapons and powers." she told him as he prepared to leave for the planet.   
"Alright, Nikolas, go ahead, we'll take on the clones. Get your powers and come help us out, okay?" Andros said in his leader voice.   
"Okay, I'm outta here." and he was gone in an instant.   
"Let's Rocket." came Andros' voice.   
"We need Ninjetti Ranger Power now." Macy called.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, you finally come for your destruction." Marie said as they landed.   
"Not for our destruction, but yours." Kat yelled back.   
"Alright let's split up like this: Andros, Ashley Zhane, and Karone, take on Jordan. Tommy, Jason, Kimberly, and Sarah, take out Tyler. Grant and I will take on Hunter. Kat, can you handle Marie on your own? If not one of us can help you out." Macy asked. When Kat said she would take care of Marie on her own they made the split.  
  
* * *  
  
"Cassie, Carlos, TJ, go down to Earth and help the clones out. They may need your help. I'll send Ann, Lee, and Kaitlyn with you, to split them up further. Now, go." Nizbel ordered. "Quantrons go to Phaedos and take care of Nikolas, he is going after some mysterious power. I don't want him to reach it." he commanded.  
  
* * *  
  
"Dulcea, thank you for your help, and I understand." Nikolas said to the Master Warrior of the Planet Phaedos.   
"Good luck, Nikolas. And may the Power protect you." she told him as he left. He headed straight into the jungle to find his Elemental Sword.  
  
* * *  
  
"Great, Nizbel sent down the others. Ashley, go get Cassie, Andros, take Carlos, Zhane, you need to get to TJ. Karone, can you help Kimberly out with Ann?" Alpha asked as he monitored the battle.   
"Yes, I'm on my way. Hang on, Kim." she responded.   
"Tommy, Jason needs your help with Lee. Grant, Andros needs your help. Carlos is getting a little difficult." he continued.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, great, Tin Heads. Let's try this out, Jungle Saber, full power." Nikolas called. He quickly took out all of the Quantrons and headed back towards Earth. "Alpha, tell the other Rangers I'm on my way. I got my powers and my Sword. I'll be there in about two minutes." he said as he cut off his communicator.  
  
* * *  
  
"Rangers, Nikolas will be their in a minute. He's coming equipped for battle." Alpha told them.   
"That's great, Alpha. All that's left are Marie and Lee, they'll be finished right about . . . now." Tommy told their little robotic buddy.   
"Alright, Nik, now that you are here we can save Cassie, Carlos, and TJ. Let's do it. We need the Elemental Swords now." Kat called. In a flash of all the elements, Cassie, Carlos, and TJ were back to normal again.   
"Let's get them to the Med. Bay now." Andros said.   
"DECA, fourteen to teleport up, " Ashley said over her communicator.  
  
* * *  
  
"No, this is not what was supposed to happen. Zedd, call on one of your creatures to destroy those pesky Rangers." he ordered the gross looking human.   
"Invenusible Fly-Trap, come forth for master Nizbel." Zedd called.   
"Yes, Lord Zedd, I'm here to get rid of those Power Pukes for you." the creature told its master.   
"Now, go to Earth and set up a trap, with the Clone Maker. There are now eleven Rangers, and I won't to change that." Nizbel told his minions.  
  
* * *  
  
"How do you guys feel? Do you remember anything?" Andros asked them.   
"No, the last thing I can remember is throwing our morphers to Jason, Kimberly, and Grant." TJ told them.   
"Okay, I guess we should catch you up then, right?" Ashley suggested.   
"Yeah." Zhane said.   
"I agree." Karone said in agreement.   
"Okay, please start with some introductions." Cassie started.   
"This is Sarah McBride." Macy told their three friends.   
"And this is Nikolas Spencer, " Grant finished for her. They said hi to each other and continued.   
Tommy started next, "Sarah is the Bronze Ninjetti, she controls the Water Carrier Zord."   
"Nikolas is the newest Ranger. He is the Green Ninjetti, and controls the Panda Zord." Kat concluded.   
"Wow! so much has happened. Do you know what happened to us?" Carlos asked.   
"Yeah, but your not gonna like it." Kimberly started.  
"Nizbel turned you evil, and controlled you. He had you fighting against us." Jason finished.   
"We couldn't turn you back to the side of good, until Nikolas got his powers." Sarah told them.   
"Yeah, mine wasn't as hard of a search as you said yours was, Sarah." he told her.  
"Alright, you guys, I think we should let them get their rest." Andros said aloud as Cassie yawned.   
"Rangers, Nizbel has sent down a monster, the Invenusible Fly-Trap. It is stronger than the one you faced on Venus Island, Jason, Kimberly, Tommy. I'm scanning for a weakness, and will tell you when I find it." DECA started.   
"'Lets..." Andros started.   
"Rangers. wait a minute. Nizbel has also sent Clone Maker back down. Those who haven't been cloned should take on Invenusible Fly-Trap, and a few of you should help Nikolas out. The rest of you should go after the Clone Maker, he can't make clones of you anymore." DECA finished.  
"Are you finished, DECA?" Andros asked.   
"Yes, Andros, I am finished." she told him.   
"'Lets Rocket.'" Andros said, and the Astro Rangers morphed.   
"We need Ninjetti Ranger power." Macy said next. Then in a flash, in front of Alpha stood the morphed Rangers.   
"We need to make a battle plan before we go." Ashley said.   
"That's right. Nikolas, Ashley, Karone, Grant, Kat, and Jason, you'll go after Invenusible Fly-Trap. The rest of us will get Clone Maker." Tommy said in his leader voice, in which everyone would listen to.   
  
  
To Be Continued 


	4. The Split

Disclaimer: Saban's not mine (Power Rangers and VR: Troopers.) If you don't recognize them from the shows, their mine. "God Must Have Spent a Little More Time On You" is by 'NSYNC, and not me. 'The Deep' is from 'Sunset Beach.' Time Line: A few days after "We Need You Back, Now."  
  
The Split  
by: White Chrono Ranger  
  
  
  
In the park at about 7:30 p.m., Tommy Oliver and Katherine Hillard were having a picnic. "Tommy, I love this," she told him. "Here, I got you something," he told her, as he handed her a little black box. "Will you marry me, Katherine Marie Hillard?" he asked. "Yes, yes, Tommy, I will," she told him as she kissed him. Then, he slipped the ring on her finger. "Should we tell the others now or wait a few days?" she asked him. "I think we should tell them now," he said. "Okay," she said with a smile.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back on the Astro Megaship, "Andros, I've found something." DECA started. "What is it, DECA?" he asked. "It's the Lost Galaxy. There are Ranger Powers in this galaxy. They are called the Galactic Powers. The Galactic Ranger Powers are more powerful than the Astro Powers and the Ninjetti powers combined. Only you, Ashley, Macy, Grant, Zhane, Kerone, Kat, and Tommy can go to the Lost Galaxy, though," she told him. "Why only us? Why can't the others go, too?" he asked. "The rest of the Rangers have to stay on Earth to protect it," she finished explaining to him. "TJ, Cassie, and Carlos must go to Phaedos and get themselves some new powers," she told him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Andros, what's up?" a voice came up from behind him. He had just finished talking with DECA and was on his way to his room to get some rest, he was really tired. "Ash, am I glad to see you," he told his girlfriend, as he pulled her into his embrace and kissed her gently. "Come with me?" he asked. "Sure, but where are we going?" she asked. "My room," he told her. He saw a look of shock appear on her face.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At that moment, three adults and a dog got out of a car. "Thanks a lot, Ryan. I really had to go," the dog told one of the young men. Yes, the dog. Long story. "Your welcome, Jeb. JB, are we there, yet?" he asked the other young man. "Yeah, we should get two rooms though. I'm tired. How about you, Kaitlin?" he asked the blonde headed woman. "Yeah, but I'm really hungry. Ryan, can we get something to eat first?" she asked her boyfriend. "I agree with her, Ryan. Let's get some food." Jeb said to his master. "Alright, let's check out this place, The Surf Spot," he said as they entered the establishment.  
  
"Hello, welcome to the Surf Spot. I'm Adelle, and I'll be with you in a minute," the older woman told the three. "Excuse me, ma'am, do you mind if my dog is in here with us? We've got no where else to leave him." Ryan asked her. "Sure," she plainly told him. "Oh, and do you know where we could get some rooms? We're all very tired," he asked. "I've got two rooms above here you can stay in for as long as you like for free. But first, I'd like to know all of your names, if I may?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm Ryan, this is Kaitlin, and JB. Oh, and this is my dog, Jeb," he told her. "Nice to meet you. Burgers and fries on the house. Ryan, what can I give Jeb?" "A cheeseburger with everything." Jeb answered. "Who said that" she asked them. "I did. I'm practicing throwing my voice." JB told her. All of a sudden the song, "God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You" by 'NSYNC, started to play. "Kaitlin, would you like to dance?" Ryan asked her, putting out his hand. "You know I would, " she said as she stood up and took his hand. Just then Cassie, and Carlos walked in. "Hey, Adelle. Can we have two cheeseburgers and two orders of fries to go, please?" Carlos asked. She told him yes and that it would be ready in five minutes.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Andros, why are we in here?" Ashley asked him, as they entered his room. "I wanted to give you this, and I had to tell you something," he told her, while handing her a golden box. She opened it. "Andros, it's so beautiful!" she exclaimed. "That's our Kerovian birthstones. The Ruby and the Jade," he told her. "I love them. Thank you, so much," she told him, giving him a kiss. It was gentle at first, but it quickly turned passionate, as they fell to the floor. They finally broke apart two minutes later for air. "Um, wow!" she tried to get back to the subject at hand, "Andros, what'd you want to tell me?" she asked, still in his arms. "Oh, yeah. DECA found some new powers in the Lost Galaxy. The thing is, that there are only enough for eight, and we have to leave as soon as possible. TJ, Cassie, and Carlos have to go to Phaedos, to get Ninjetti powers. Hopefully, Dulcea will have some for them," he told her.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"These are your rooms. I hope you like them." Adelle said as she showed them around the attic of the Surf Spot. "Here's a blanket for Jeb," she told them as she left. "Alright, I think we should all get some sleep. How are we going to sleep?" Ryan asked. Kaitlin said, "I'll share a room with you, Ryan." "Okay, Jeb, you and JB get to share the other room, then," he told them, as he handed JB the blanket. They went to their rooms, and went to sleep.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------It was midnight on the Megaship, and there was a knock on Ashley's door. She got up, turned the lights on at half strength, and opened it. "Andros," she said in shock, "you couldn't sleep, could you?" she asked, and he nodded. "Come on in." she instructed him. He did so. "Come here," she said, pointing to her bed. As he did so, she climbed in with him, relaxing into his arms. "Goodnight," she said. "Goodnight, Ash," he told her, with a kiss on the cheek. In a few minutes, they were both sound asleep.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, after Andros had talked with the other Rangers, Cassie, Carlos, and TJ left for Phaedos. "Cassie, you will wear Teal, and you are the Hawk. Carlos, you will wear Orange, and share the same Animal Spirit with Billy Cranston. You are the Wolf. I'm sorry, TJ, but you have no Animal Spirit. You should talk with these three people: Ryan Steele, Kaitlin Star, and JB Reese. They have some powers which you might be able to use. They are known as the VR Troopers, and are in Angel Grove right now," she told them, as she turned into an owl and flew away. When he got back to Earth, TJ went looking for Ryan, Kaitlin, and JB. He found them and they gave him the fourth virtualizer, with the powers of the Silver VR Trooper. Cassie and Carlos went to the Megaship to learn of the full extent of their new powers on the Simudeck.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Morning," Ryan said to Kaitlin as her eyelids fluttered open. "Morning, Handsome. I can't believe we found TJ, and just in time," she said. "Neither can I, but at least we did," he told her. They got up and got dressed. They soon left, and went downstairs.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Rangers who were going to the Lost Galaxy, had finally finished stocking the Megaship for the long voyage ahead of them. It was the night before they were to leave, and everyone was at the Surf Spot. There was going to be a good-bye party for them. Tommy and Kat had announced their engagement. After everyone had said their good-byes, Andros, Ashley, Macy, Grant, Zhane, Kerone, Kat, and Tommy teleported back to the ship. "It's going to be weird here without the others." Ashley said. "Yeah, but at least we have pictures of all of us, and we'll always have our memories." Kerone commented. "That makes me feel a lot better." Kat said. "Yeah, and remember, we'll always have each other." Tommy told them. "Just the eight of us. Ashley's right, this is going to be weird, though." Macy stated. "I just got used to there being seventeen people on this ship. Now there's just the ten of us." Zhane said aloud. "Who's got which room? I mean there are four sleeping quarters left, we're using the others for storage." Grant asked. "We can go either of these two ways, boyfriend and girlfriend or girl with girl and boy with boy." Kat said. Everyone finally yelled aloud, "Boyfriend and girlfriend!" "Then, it's settled. Let's move our stuff into our rooms." Andros stated. Everyone then left the Bridge, and headed for their new rooms  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back on Earth, "I can't believe their gone." Cassie said. Kimberly said, "I can't believe Tommy and Kat are engaged." "Kaitlin, that's a cool blouse. Where'd you get it at?" Sarah asked. "Oh, this. I got it at a swap meet in Cross World City," she told her. "Cool," Sarah commented back.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning on the Megaship, "Morning, Ash." Andros whispered as he watched her sleep. He then propped himself up on his elbow. She looks so beautiful. I love her so much. I want her, so bad. he thought. Ashley, who had just woken up, but didn't open her eyes, thought, He is so sweet. I love him a lot. He's probably just staring at me. To see what he was doing, her eye lids fluttered open. "Morning, Andros. What are you staring at?" she asked. So he just came out and told her. "I'm looking at you. You are so beautiful. I love you so much," he told her. "I love you, too. You're the most handsome guy I've ever met," she revealed to him. He gave her a shocked look, but it soon changed into a smile. He leaned down and kissed her. It turned passionate, and almost went further, but DECA interrupted, "Time to get up." "Thanks, DECA. We'll get up in a few minutes." Ashley told the camera. In response, the red light just blinked. They just laid there for a few more minutes, then got up.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Three hours later on the bridge, "DECA, set a course for KO-35, and tell Kin-Won we're coming." Andros ordered. "Course set. You will have two hours of free time," the computer told all of the Rangers. "Kerone, Andros, Ashley, would you like to go to the Simudeck?" Zhane asked. "Sure." Kerone told him. "What are we going to do?" Ashley asked. "Tell you later, just go to our quarters and get your swimsuits." Andros told her and Kerone. The girls went to their rooms and got their swimsuits, then left for the Simudeck. When they got there, Andros and Zhane had set it up for a romantic atmosphere. "It looks great, guys. You did that fast." Ashley told them. "We did it just for you," the guys said together. "Awe, how sweet," they said. "Look, Kerone, they got us roses." Ashley told her, pointing at the Red, Yellow, and Sterling roses. "Guys, this is so sweet. We love it," the girls told the guys. They changed into their suits and the guys gave them a massage in the hot tub. Then, they switched, and the girls gave the guys a massage.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Rangers, we have reached KO-35. Kin-Won is waiting for you on the planet's surface." DECA informed them. When they got on to the surface, "Rangers, it is so good to see you again. When, DECA told me that you were going to the Lost Galaxy, we had to throw a party for you." Kin-Won told them. "Thank you,   
  
Kin-Won. That's very kind of you. We can only stay for two days, though." Andros told them. "Macy, Ashley, you're back. To bad it's only for the next two days." Mary told them.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few hours later in the park, "Wow! This is such a great party. I'm having so much fun." Ashley said to Kerone and Kat. "Yeah, the Kerovians know how to throw a great party." Kat told them. "Hey, ladies. Are you having fun?" Zhane asked as he, Tommy, and Andros came up from behind them. "Yeah. This is such a great party, Kin-Won." Kerone told the older man. "Thank you, Kerone. We thought that after all the Rangers have done for our people, we could at least throw you a party," he said. "Macy, Ashley, can your father and I talk to the two of you in private? It will just be for a minute or two." Mary asked her two daughters. "Sure, Mom. What's up?" Macy asked. "Girls, we want you to take these. These pendants have our familles' crown on them. These are pictures of our whole family, plus a few pictures of you two and Grant, Zhane, Andros, and Kerone, when the six of you were younger." John told them, handing them the pendants and pictures. "Thank you, Mom and dad," they said together. "Good-bye, we'll miss you dearly," their mother said to them in tears. "If you can, try and contact us every so often," they were told by their father. "Okay, daddy," they said, again together. They all headed for the ship together. "We'll miss you," Mary, John, and Kin-Won yelled behind them.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When they got back on the ship, "Let's head for the Simudeck." Zhane suggested. "You guys go without us. I want to be alone with Kat." Tommy told them. "Okay," the other four said together. "DECA, set a course for the Lost Galaxy." Andros commanded. "The course is set. It will take between three and four hours for us to reach it," she told the eight.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On the Simudeck, the six Kerovian Rangers were going to check out a few more of the memory disks. "Let's try Andros' third birthday. That ones still fuzzy, to me." Ashley said. Kerone asked, "Fuzzy? What does that mean?" Zhane answered, "It means that she can't remember that too well." "DECA, begin program." Macy stated. "Program starting," she confirmed. In a minute, the Simudeck's black walls with yellow lines, changed into the park on KO-35. It was set up for a birthday party, with a sign that said 'Happy 3rd Birthday Andros' on it. All six Rangers' shipboard uniforms were changed into those of children on KO-35. Andros had a red jumpsuit on. While Ashleys' was yellow, Macys' was white, Grants' black, Kerones' purple, and Zhanes' was black with silver all over it. "Alright it's time for Andros' second test." Kin-Won said. "Who would like to do this test with him?" he asked next. "I would, I would." Ashley screamed over Zhane and Kerone. "Okay, Ashley would you please sit right here. Andros, you sit here in front of me. Ashley, pass Andros the ball." Kin-Won commanded the two children. Ashley picked up the telekinesis ball, it opened up in her right hand, and she passed it to the little boy across the lawn from her. He caught it with his mind. "Good, you two, now pass it back to her." Kin-Won told the two. He did, and she caught it with her mind. They smiled at each other. "Ashley," Kin-Won communicated with her telepathically, "throw the ball passed Andros this time." She did this, but Andros anticipated it, and caught it, before it could get past his head. "Very good, Ashley and Andros. You have both passed." Kin-Won told them. "Now these are for the rest of you," he said as he handed Kerone another telekinesis ball, and Macy a telepathy mirror. The telepathy mirror shows a reflection of the person you are working with. The six then started to play with the toys.   
  
Then, the simulation ended. "Wow! that was a lot of fun." Ashley said. "I know, we'll have to do it again." Andros commented. All of a sudden, the ship began to shake. "What's going on?" Kerone screamed. "I don't know." Zhane yelled back as he held onto her. "DECA, what is happening?" Andros asked the computer. "We are going through the interdimensional teleportation beam, which will take us to the Lost Galaxy. The only problem is, that we may never be able to return to our own galaxy," she told them. "We are now in the orbit of the planet, Olympia. I am get a communication from the Ultra Power Chamber, on the planets' surface. It is from Blade and Alpha 7. Blade is the son of Zordon. Shall I open communications, Andros?" DECA asked. "Yes," he simply told her.  
  
"Welcome, Astro and Ninjetti Rangers. We have established a computer linkup with your ship, and now we are going to teleport you to the UPC, so we can talk to you face-to-face." Blade told them. In the next few minutes, they had been teleported, introduced, and were told about the Galactic Powers.  
  
"Will you except these powers and the responsibility that comes with them?" Blade asked. When all eight of the Rangers said yes, Alpha 7 gave each a morpher. "To morph, the command is 'Go Galactic,'" he told them. "Let's try this out." Andros started, "'Go Galactic.'" They stood there morphed, each in a suit that looked like a Ninjetti's gi. Andros was red, Ashley in yellow, Macy was in white, Grant in black, in purple was Kerone, Kat was pink, Tommy in gold, Zhane was in silver. "Andros, Ashley, Kerone, Zhane, Kat, Tommy, Macy, and Grant, your powers are stronger than they have ever been, and probably ever will be. Alpha 7, scan the planet for Goldar and Scorpina," Blade told them. "Goldar?" Kat asked. Tommy asked next, "Scorpina?" "I thought they were destroyed by Zordon," Andros stated. "They were, supposedly. They appeared on the planet two weeks ago. They brought with them Kwags. They are a combination of a Quantron and a Cog," he explained. "I've located them. They are in the park. There is a monster with them, and about a dozen Kwags." Alpha 7 said. "Go, Rangers, and may this power protect you," they were told by Blade. Andros called the morphing command, "'Go Galactic'" They morphed and were teleported to the park on Olympia.  
  
"Scorpina, guess who's back?" Tommy yelled. "No way, Green Ranger?" she asked. "You've got to learn girl. I got rid of that color years ago. It's Gold Ranger now. Goldar you're mine." Tommy said. "Gladly, Tommy. I'll destroy you," the golden monkey yelled. "Now where have I heard that before?" he asked back. "Golden Saba Saber!" he yelled. The little saber arrived in his right hand. The battle began, Tommy vs. Goldar, Kat, Ashley, and Kerone Vs the Kwags, Andros, Zhane, and Grant took on Gregor-Breath, and Macy Vs Scorpina. In the next few minutes, all the Kwags were destroyed, and Gregor-Breath, Scorpina and Goldar teleported out. Then, the Rangers did the same.  
  
"Job well done, Rangers." Blade told them. "Thank you. Is there a way we can contact our friends and family back in our galaxy?" Andros asked. "I am very sorry, Andros, but there is no way." Blade told him. "There is a local teen hang out. You can make some new friends here. I am very sorry about this," he finished. "That's alright, Blade. Um, is there a place where we can live, here on this planet, or would it just be easier for us to stay on the ship?" Ashley asked. "It would we a whole lot easier for everyone if you just lived on the Megaship. Alpha 7 said. "Alright, what's this lace called?" Kerone asked. "It is called 'The Deep.'" Alpha finished. "Alright we'll be there if you need us." Tommy said. "Wait, you will need these. These are the type of clothing people wear on Olympia," Blade told them, "and here's some money to buy more." he finished.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On Earth in Cross World City, Grimlord had started to follow Nizbel and moved to Angel Grove, while Professor Hart also moved to Angel Grove from the Lab. In Angel Grove, Ryan, Kaitlin, and JB had opened a dojo called The White Dragon. They had gotten themselves alot of students since theirs was the only dojo in Angel Grove. In the Power Chamber, Ninjor had been named the new mentor, and Prof. Hart was to be his new assistant. Suddenly, the alarm went off. Grimlord had attacked the city. He sent down Colonel Icebot with lots of super Skugs. The Troopers and the Earthen Rangers went into action and quickly destroyed the monsters and Skugs.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wow! Ashley, you look so beautiful," Andros told her as she entered the room in the yellow tanktop and black BDU's. He and the other Rangers new clothing consisted of tanktops and black BDU's. He and Ashley were going to the beach for a quite romantic picnic. They got to the beach and started their dinner. "Thank you, Andros. This is such a beautiful place," she told him. They enjoyed the warmth of each others bodies, the great food, and the beautiful scenery.  
  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
